


On the Trail

by SoulGlobe



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他們一邊漫步欣賞著異世界的美景，一邊吃著放在披風上的果子，似乎都沒有感覺到時間的流逝，夜幕就這樣不知不覺地低垂下來了。
Relationships: The Sundance Kid/Butch Cassidy (Drifters)





	On the Trail

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrating my Sundance's nendoroid!

溫暖的陽光從樹葉之間的縫隙中灑落下來，落在了剛從地面上破土而出的嫩芽上，一旁停留在樹梢的翠鳥鳴叫著，清脆的聲音聽著心曠神怡，甚至令人不自主也想跟著哼唱起來，接著一陣風吹撫而過，似乎將那當作掌聲般，它滿足地結束了演出。翠鳥抖擻自己的雙翼、展開翅膀，順勢跟著清風往湛藍的天空飛去。  
兩匹訓練有素的深棕色烈馬以輕快的步伐踏在這片長滿矮草的土地之上，馬匹拉著一輛有些受損的馬車，而一個黑髮男人坐在馬車上，拉著繩子控制著兩隻馬的行動。他愉快地輕哼著不屬於這個世界的鄉村歌謠，臉上也掛著輕鬆自在的笑容，他讓馬匹用彷彿在散步一般的步調行走著，像是不焦急於目的地一樣。而坐在他身旁的金髮男子只是拉下帽子、雙眼閉起，似乎是趁著這段休閒時光作片刻的休息。  
因為暫時沒有什麼工作需要兩個人幫忙傳達，所以晴明讓他們難得地偷了閒，「有事的話我會再叫你們，」看似年輕的魔術結社領導者露出微笑，「去逛逛看這個世界吧。」聽到了這番話，剛替對方忙完雜事的基德鬆了一口氣，正好菸癮犯了，他可以趁待會四下無人的時候偷抽根菸，那可是他僅存在口袋裡的最後兩根菸，但一旁的布屈似乎不這麼想，他硬是拉著自己疲倦的夥伴上了馬車到外面亂逛去了。看到布屈對這個世界產生好奇的目光，基德只是無奈地嘆氣。

他們駕著馬車進到了高大的樹林之中，樹蔭恰好遮住了一些陽光，讓林野間更加涼快。不然他快被熱死啦！布屈稍微將自己的衣領給鬆開，好讓脖子的部份能夠透氣。然後他撇眼注意到夥伴的帽子，布屈沒有多想，他一把搶過對方的帽子，並戴在自己身上，好讓自己不再被陽光曬到熱昏頭，而基德被這個舉動嚇得從短暫的睡眠中驚醒，「嘿！」他不滿地看著布屈，而布屈只是開心地大笑。  
行經一小段距離後，兩人都聽見遠處傳來的潺潺流水聲，似乎用聽的就能想像河水的冰涼感，布屈雙眼發光，他仔細聽了一會兒後，便確認好方向，朝著河流的位置前去。  
沒過多久真就被他發現了河流的所在地，布屈將馬車停在附近，下了馬車後興奮地跑到河流前，他將雙手戴著的白色手套脫下，並將手伸入河流裡，感受著水緩慢流動的觸感。「是冰的，基德！」布屈開心地揮動著手，一些水滴也被跟著甩了出來，而基德在後頭撿起了剛剛對方掉落在地上的帽子，並重新戴回自己的頭上。怎麼跟著小孩子一樣，他忍不住看著布屈這麼想著。  
當布屈在旁邊用手玩著河水時，基德也脫下了手上的手套，並用雙手捧起了一些水，喝了一小口。的確挺涼快的，金髮男人看了一眼河水，而且又很甘甜，於是他又捧了一口來喝。  
正當基德享受於解渴的快感時，下一秒他便被一旁的夥伴故意地潑了滿臉的水，他轉過頭，和布屈對著了眼，而兇手只是又一次的大笑起來，似乎對於對方傻眼的反應感到很滿意。  
「布屈！」基德不悅地大聲呼喚著夥伴的名字。  
於是兩個人開始朝著對方潑起水來，甚至彼此都脫下了鞋子踩進了河水之中，只為了讓對方全身濕透到自己高興為止，早已不顧身上的外套被河水弄得濕淋淋的。

最後是玩到雙方都疲憊後才走回了草地上。基德脫下了自己的大衣，並放在馬車上讓些許陽光能夠稍微晾乾它，布屈則是走到附近的草叢旁，摘下了幾個鮮嫩欲滴的野生莓果，基德看著夥伴捧著那些果子，只是露出懷疑的眼神，「中毒了我可不管你。」他這麼說著，「那你就繼續餓著吧。」而布屈回覆對方，並開始吃起了手上的那些苺果。  
基德往草地上坐了下來，布屈也跟著對方一起，並繼續享用著美味的莓果。  
「好吃！」黑髮男人大口地嚼著，「只有我吃到真是太可惜了。」說完這句話時他還撇了一眼自己的夥伴，而對方皺著眉頭看著他。  
直到莓果剩下最後一顆，布屈的目光又一直放在自己身上時，基德才伸手跟對方要來吃，「好啦，給我一個。」他這麼說著，而布屈將那個莓果放在對方的掌心上，並看著基德將果子吃下肚。  
「如何，好吃吧？」布屈注意到對方在吃下果子後訝異的神情，便開心地露出笑容，「我再去摘幾個。」他站起身來，往再遠一點的草叢去摘更多的莓果，基德則坐在原地看著對方的背影。等到布屈用他身上的披風裝滿了豐盛的戰利品後，兩人才又回到了馬車上，繼續緩慢地展開短暫的旅行。

他們一邊漫步欣賞著異世界的美景，一邊吃著放在披風上的果子，似乎都沒有感覺到時間的流逝，夜幕就這樣不知不覺地低垂下來了。或許是異世界神奇的魔力吧？布屈吃下了最後一顆莓果，在心裡這麼思索著。  
兩人找了靠近樹林旁的地方，將馬車停靠在樹蔭下後，並用晴明交給他們的法術來升起照亮黑夜的燭火。一開始布屈和基德都不相信這小小的紙條能夠有什麼魔法，直到晴明在他們面前示範了一次陰陽術，兩個人才對眼前這位東方人抱持崇高的敬意，「不過變不出菸還是沒用。」布屈感到可惜地說道。  
他們從鞍袋裡拿出晴明給予他們的食物，並坐在火堆旁開始吃起晚餐，途中兩人閒聊起來到這裡後發生的種種事情和碰上的人。「如果那時候到阿根廷有這個就搞定了。」布屈摸著他貼在腰際上那張寫滿咒語的紙條，那是晴明讓他們能夠互通語言才下的法術，「想得美，還不如學好西班牙語。」基德想起對方都不認真學習別國的語言，還得手把手教著布屈反覆念單字，他無奈地搖了搖頭。

飽腹之後，基德用另外一個法術將火給熄滅，並回到了馬車上打算就此休息，布屈也跟著回到了馬車上。金髮男人拿出放在馬車後面的毯子，鋪在自己的位子上，讓待會睡眠稍微能舒適一點，他也幫自己的夥伴鋪了一遍，布屈則打著哈欠，覺得理所當然地躺在上頭。  
正當基德要閉上雙眼入眠時，他感覺到夥伴的重量和體溫靠了過來，對方似乎將他當成枕頭的樣子，基德雖然有些不滿，但也只是攬著布屈的肩膀，讓他能夠靠得更愜意一點。  
「真自由呢，」布屈稍微拉著基德的外套，將自己裹在對方的外套裡，「自從來到異世界後，不像以前需要躲躲藏藏的。」他輕聲地說著。  
的確，基德想著，在原本的世界他們還得時刻防範平克頓的追緝，連睡覺時也在提心吊膽著，那種心懸在空中的滋味真是一輩子也忘不了，幸好這裡不用再遭受這種痛苦，「是啊，沒人的感覺真好，」基德望著天空說道，「這樣就沒人纏著你了。」  
聽到對方這麼說，布屈竊笑了一聲，「我知道我很受歡迎，你吃醋了喔？」雖然他知道對方言下之意指的是平克頓那幫子人馬，但布屈似乎還想在入睡前捉弄一下夥伴。  
基德聽到後也明白對方想再一次開他玩笑，他只是皺著眉頭敲了一下對方的頭頂，「在說什麼呢，你這傢伙。」布屈倒是愉快地笑著接下對方的攻擊。  
接著兩人沉默了下來，基德似乎是想到對方可能又會搶走自己的帽子，所以他先將帽子拿了下來，並戴在對方頭上，這時他和布屈對上了眼。就算在深夜裡，布屈的雙眼仍然很好看，眼瞳中似乎散發著光芒一樣，基德忍不住一直看著。  
「快睡啦。」像是被看得有些害臊起來，布屈推開了對方的頭，「晚安。」於是他將對方給戴在自己頭上的帽子拉下，將整個臉遮住。而基德也扭頭打算開始入睡。  
現在能夠看到這對眼眸的人只剩我而已，基德暗自想著，內心深處不由自主地感到開心。他確實有在吃醋，對於布屈身旁有著如此多的朋友這點，不過現在他不必再次煩惱這件事。  
能夠霸占著他真是太好了，基德在墜入夢鄉前回想著剛剛看著的布屈，他露出淺淺的微笑。

他不知道的是布屈也這麼想著。

End.


End file.
